edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo is the Valentine's Day special of Ed, Edd n Eddy (even though it is considered a part of Season 5). This episode deals with Edd and May Kanker falling in love with each other after Edd gives her a valentine when Ed rejected her. Plot Part One It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air at Peach Creek Jr. High– or at least it is for May Kanker, for while she and her sisters wait outside Principal Antonucci's office, May busies herself with a hand-drawn valentine for her sweet baboo, Big Ed, the best boyfriend ever!... ...Or is he? Down another hallway, Ed is less than enthused at the prospect of Valentine's Day and all those "yucky, squishy, mushy girls"– never fear, though, for he's thought ahead and is armed with a full battery of anti-girl defenses! Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy have made Valentine's Day preparations of their own, which, in Eddy's case, means coming up with a way to cash in on all that gushy stuff, while Edd, in turn, embraces the holiday as a chance to conquer that "upchuck of apprehension" and proclaim one's feelings to that "special someone". He's even got valentines for his best pals (those Great Minds of Science cards aren't just for the girls, you know!). But while Ed is duly impressed with Edd's card, his reaction when May shows up to deliver hers isn't quite what she'd hoped for and, before long, Ed is nowhere to be seen while Hall-Monitor Kevin is handing out detentions to Eddy AND Edd. Poor Edd is as upset as you'd expect at this first-ever detention and, to make matters worse, on his way to class, he comes across May crying in a closet and of course he just CAN'T leave her like that no matter how late he's going to be (or what she's done to him in the past). His soft side takes over long enough to hand her a hastily-amended valentine to make up for Ed's not-so-amorous ways but it's too bad for him that he rushed off to class just then or he might have at least had advance warning, for between that card of his and a little help from some suspiciously familiar Cupids, May has soon forgotten all about Big Ed and now has her heart set on a certain Head-in-Sock Ed-boy! Back in science lab, Edd's trying to learn and getting no help at all from Ed and Eddy who are, of course, too busy with their own fun to take an interest in the day's assignment. That leaves the perfect opening for May to float on up to Edd and ask to be his lab partner– Edd is more than a little alarmed and even an unexpected burst of intellect on May's part doesn't seem to be putting him at ease, but wouldn't you know! That's just when those darned mischievous mountain imps show up to shoot him with a heart-tipped arrow of his own and before you know it, Edd, too, is wallowing in the hearts-and-flowers depths of true Valentine's Day love. Part Two Infatuation takes center stage in Part Two despite Rolf's growing disquiet– he smells something amiss and this time it's really not Papa's back hair vest! But the others are all oblivious to the danger at hand, especially Edd and May, who have eyes only for one another in gym and art class alike. Not even a climb up the gym rope under Kevin's watchful glare can ruin Edd's blissful mood, although of course Ed and Eddy are more than happy to give it a go which is why before long, Edd's been slam-dunked by an over-playful Ed and left out-cold on the gym floor. Never fear, though, for his turtledove's gaze can heal all wounds and as Nazz, Kevin, and the Kanker Sisters all look on in disbelief and/or disgust, Edd and May indulge in a little besotted hand holding on a convenient gym mat. In next period's art class, we see that Marie is taking the whole thing in stride– well, at least she's only drawing herself shoving May off a cliff (so far!). None of that matters to May, though, as once again she and Edd are too busy exchanging gazes and love notes to have time to worry about their friends– which might be why Eddy is able to work his counterfeiting scam without any of Edd's usual ethical protests. When this scam goes wrong, though– thanks to Ed's help and Edd's distinct lack thereof –Eddy finally catches on that there's something wrong with his pal and, as an ink-soaked Edd and May head off to partake in shared stain remover, we're left with remaining Eds and Kankers glaring suspiciously at one another from across the room. Part Three Something fishy is going on with Edd and Eddy's determined to get to the bottom of it, which is why Part Three starts with him picking open Edd's locker to see just what the heck ol' Sock-head's been hiding– and Eddy is not happy with what he finds! Those books on the ins and outs of romance are just as incriminating as what Lee and Marie discover in May's locker. What could be a more telltale sign of Edd's amorous feelings for May than that freshly-laundered sock he's given her? Enough is enough for Ed-boy and Kanker alike and the battle draws nigh… In the lunchroom, Jonny plays happily with the heart-shaped jellies while Nazz and Kevin exchange valentines– in fact, the only one not getting into the spirit of things is Rolf; already unnerved by the horrible fate that's befallen the Ed-boy, he's doing his best to warn the others but nobody's listening. Meanwhile the Eds (minus Edd) and Kankers (minus May) square off to demand their Edd and their May back and the ensuing food-fight ends only when 'Cupid Sarah' and 'Cupid Jimmy' try to fix things. Do they break the spell? No, they shower the cafeteria with arrows and before you can say "Foxy Momma!", everyone's mooning over someone– oh, what a tangled web! Rolf's the only one unaffected and he's had more than enough: it's time to put a halt to those accursed underlings of Valhalla and he knows just how to do it. So, two very painful-looking lemon-juiced eyes later, he can finally see his enemies and summarily disposes of them by hitting them with a mop and throwing them out the window; next in order is to restore his peers to normal by splashing them with mop water, even Edd and May when they were about to kiss on the lips. then Edd and May are themselves once more and returned to their rightful groups. So much for romance!... ...Or is it? The final scene has the Eds (well, Ed and Edd) in detention cleaning up Valentine's Day litter while Eddy looks on and Edd frets about this unsightly mark on his otherwise impeccable school record. Eddy thinks he should be more concerned about his reputation and poor Edd practically changes colour in the face and melts with mortification as his pals tease him– but that doesn't stop him from getting just a little googly-eyed when he finds May's love note poking out from beneath his hat. While his friends are distracted with some oniony antics, sentimental Edd carefully returns the note to its hiding place beneath his hat– is he still harboring some spark of May-happiness, or is that just his usual sentimentality taking charge once more? Only time will tell, but for now, he's content to stash it away and join Ed for a rare shot at getting the best of Eddy. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': explosion "Pink belly!" Eddy: "Oh, way to go numbskull! You ruined my shirt! ---- *'Kevin': Jonny ''"Zip it, cactus-head!" ---- *'Rolf': ''defeating Cupids Sarah and Jimmy "The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored! Thank you." ---- *'Rolf': "Be gone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Jimmy (Cupid): "Ooops, we missed one, Cupid Sarah." Rolf: up on a table "Rolf awaits your response!" cupids fire arrows, Rolf blocks them with the mop and then bangs it into the table and the arrows falls off "You tickle Rolf's radish." ---- *'Ed': "Stand back, matrons of make-out! Girls hate toe nails, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': and mocking May with two books as bucktooths "Oh, Ed? It's me, May Kanker. Won't you be my valentine?" Ed: sticking under cellar "That's not funny, Eddy!" Eddy: "Ah, what are you scared of? books out Girls don't bite, stupid!'' the valentine card and tosses it in the trash'' They just slowly nag you to death." ---- *'May': adoringly as Edd 'climbs' the rope in gym "I wanna wear his beanie." Lee: "What the heck is she talkin' about?" Marie: "Look at her face; she's probably constipated again." ---- *'Marie': "Where's our May?!" Eddy: "WHERE'S OUR DOUBLE D?!" Marie: to pound Eddy "You've got 3 seconds to tell us where she's at! One… two– " Eddy: "Hey, isn't that an abandoned car axle?" Marie: Eddy and whirling around "Where?" walloped with a sandwich Lee: "Nice shot." ---- *'Eddy': into the hallway, happy "Let's learn! Last one to class is a- surprised "What am I saying?" ---- *'Ed': onion "Love is like an onion, Double D. The more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks." ---- *'May': "Speak to me, lamb chop! Are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Eddy: surprised "Lamb chop?" Lee: surprised "Turtle-dove?" ---- *'Rolf': scanning the cafeteria with lemon juice in his eyes "Peek-a boo, Rolf sees you!" ---- *'Jonny': Nazz, holding some flowers while in love with her "For you, Foxy Momma!" ---- *'Rolf': the cupids, Sarah and Jimmy, roaming around the school "Rolf smells the inky scent of Mountain Sprites, come to bring mischief among us." Gallery Image:Hanky_Panky_Hullabaloo_0001_001_0003.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High as it first appeared, as Peach Creek High. Image:Happy_Ed.jpg|"You just got yourself a detention." Image:Kitten_Ed.jpg|"I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." Image:Lou.jpg|"Me, you and a dog named Lu." hph-3.jpg|The "announcements" board. File:Maries drawing.jpg|Marie's a good artist. File:Mays letter.jpg|May's card to "Lamb Chop." File:May letter red.jpg|Unsent letter to "Lamb Chop." File:Cardboard ed eddy.jpg|Typical "placeholders" in Cartoon Universe. File:AKA SP2.jpg|A.K.A Cartoon logo at the End Credits Eddy + Kevin.jpg|Eddy puckering up on unimpressed Kevin. Panicking Ed.jpg|"SPIDER!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Aah!!" Skeleton Ed.jpg|"Boy, am I parched!" Ed Dollar.jpg|A counterfeit dollar bill made out of wood. PMs2grpG.png|The decorated classroom shown at the beginning. OKyLrvTh.png|Ed's mask #1: Lowly intelligence klutz. wevsb4Di.png|Ed's mask #2: A one-eyed monster. oiS89aO4.png|Ed's mask #3: A guy picking his nose. wqi47YcF.png|Ed's mask #4: A guy fishing on a boat at a lake. Ed's Mask #2.jpg|Ed's mask #5: A duck with the word "qwack" (quack). Hallway decorate.jpg|The decorated school hallway. Mays is love striken.gif|May is love stricken. HPH.png|Edd and May forced into love HPH 2.png|A Jealous Marie Trivia *This is the first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High, yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High, not Peach Creek Jr. High. However, in the rest of the episodes, that sign has been permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High". *Early in the special, May just shows up at Eddy's kissing stand just to be with Ed by herself. This marks the first time a Kanker separates from the other sisters, as they are hardly seen apart. *This is the second episode of the show where the Cul-de-Sac was not seen. The first episode was Nagged to Ed (even though Edd's House was shown on the inside). *The special seems to make fans see there is more to May's character. *In this episode, the Eds are in high school, but for the rest of the series, they're in junior high. *There are a couple of names on a chalkboard in the background which include Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth, Raphael, Avery and Antonucci. Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth and Raphael are (or were) all famous artists. Avery probably refers to Tex Avery, classic cartoonist and Antonucci refers to Danny Antonucci, creator of the show. *Apparently, Ed and Eddy get at least two detentions a week. *The valentine given to May by Edd was originally intended for Nazz, whose name he crossed out and replaced with May. *'Running Gags:' #Everytime Ed puts the paper bag back on, a different picture is drawn on it. #Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy rhyming throughout the episode. #Ed, Eddy, Lee, and Marie getting angry and annoyed by May and Edd's lovey dovey relationship. #Rolf getting angry and paranoid when he sees and/or senses the presence of the Cupids. *When Kevin comes and gives Edd a detention, look at the rubbish on the floor from Ed's Locker: it's the Reverse Psychology book from the episode "A Twist of Ed"! *After May and Edd "fell in love" and the other sisters go through May's locker, you can see a photo of Edd's face put over a picture of Ed and also a picture of Edd's butt. Yet these pictures were put up after May and Edd "fall in love". There is also a sock in May's locker that Edd probably sent. See "A Twist of Ed" for more information. *The scene where Nazz and Jonny share a spaghetti strand is a reference to Lady and the Tramp, only they didn't kiss. *When the kids are in science class, Marie and Lee Kanker were giggling at an Anatomy book. *In this episode, Eddy and Ed try to counterfeit their own money. They probably got this idea from the "Ed Dollar" from the episode "Laugh Ed Laugh". **This is the third time any of the Eds have created counterfeit money. The first was "Laugh Ed Laugh" and the second was "Stiff Upper Ed". *The Kankers never actually attack the Eds by kissing them in this episode (even though they have a major role). *For some reason, this episode takes place before the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where school OFFICIALLY starts. This must be because it is the same year as "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" where the kids were just going back to school. So this must mean that this episode is before the break up for the summer holidays. **This hypothesis may be incorrect as the Kankers first met the Eds during the beginning of the show which took place in the summer. So, the chronology of this episode may be after school started. *Did you notice the name of the principal of the school? Principal Antonucci! *The list of passions in this episode: **Edd and May the main people in love who almost kissed lips. **Kevin and Lee were on a boat with Kevin rowing it and Lee gazing at him lovesick. **Jonny2x4 and Nazz who almost kissed lips while eating spaghetti. **Eddy and Plank who were gazing at each other. **Ed and a sandwich who Ed just kept kissing it. **Marie and Rolf (even though Rolf didn't fall in love with her). *As with the other specials (including the movie), the A.K.A. Cartoon logo has a different background (in this case, a red heart). *When Eddy sets up his "Kiss the Hunk" stand, the credits song for the episode can be heard. *When the kids are in art class, Lee is using macaroni to decorate a license plate which is AKASO4, a reference to AKA cartoon, the creators of the show. *When Rolf's sandwich is seen for the last time, he has only taken a bite out of it, but in the next scene it is gone. *The poster in the cafeteria says "Student eletion" (no c in election). Oddly, there is a price next to it. *The fact that two from two enemy groups fall in love is an obvious reference to Romeo and Juliet since Edd and May fall in love and the Kankers and Eds despise and forbid it. *In the cafeteria scene, Rolf gets up from the table after giving Nazz and Kevin lemons. In the next shot, he is seen seated in the same spot. *There are posters that mention the 4-F club. This is most likely a reference to 4-H. *If you see close enough when Edd spots the Valentine from under his hat and reads it, he facially expresses affection towards May, implying that he might still love her. *When the characters were in love with each other, you can notice their pupils in their eyes are pink and they are apparently floating in mid air. *Ed's mask disguises: #A one-eyed monster sticking its tongue out #A low intelligence klutz #A guy picking his nose #A guy fishing on a boat at a lake #A duck named Ducky *Ed's mask image changes each time when he desperately needs to use it. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this special episode. *If you look very closely in the cafeteria, you can notice a poster that says "Silly Hat Day Friday". *This is one of the five episodes that takes place in winter, and it is the only one with no snow on the ground. It is possible that this is because the outside world is never seen– the entirety of the show takes place inside. *In the scene at the gym, the sign above the gym door says: "1972 Champions". *In this episode Edd's locker opens to the left but in "A Fistful of Ed" it opens to the right. *This is the 3rd time in which Jimmy is seen wearing a diaper, and the first time where Sarah is wearing one. This is most likely to help them portray Cupid. Video R88LZz9QVsY Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles Category:Specials